kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 November 2015
00:00:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:00:14 K 00:00:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:45 Sil: *she keeps petting and combing Lumina's hair* 00:00:49 bbl 00:00:51 -!- Jakuzure-kun has left Special:Chat. 00:01:53 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:01:56 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:42 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:02:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:03:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:29 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:21:46 -!- Matifencio has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:51 Mate al Jefe D: 00:21:53 -!- DatRevelations has left Special:Chat. 00:21:54 Ese es mi Muchacho. ~ 00:21:54 Hi (derp) 00:22:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:29 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:22:49 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:51 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:22:52 Refreshed 00:22:56 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:02 hey Kid 00:23:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:23:05 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:20 Hello Lumina *waves* 00:23:26 howre you? 00:23:26 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:23:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:33 wb skar 00:23:36 Amazing and yourself 00:23:59 thanks lumina 00:24:09 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:24:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:22 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 00:24:24 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:24:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:32 WBWBWBWBW 00:24:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:24:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:39 MINE *growsls and steals Skarlet* 00:24:41 >:( 00:24:43 np,yknow? and pretty good lol 00:24:45 brb 00:24:47 soo much lag DX 00:24:54 thanks jj dear 00:26:02 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:26:10 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:26:14 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:20 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:26:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:38 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:26:48 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:49 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:54 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:26:55 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:55 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:26:59 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:17 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:27:45 Laggggsssssssssssssssssssssss 00:27:58 *sounds like a ssssnake 00:28:00 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:04 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 00:28:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:28:10 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:14 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:34 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:28:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:28:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:28:50 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:29:00 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:11 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:29:30 *Random old lady bits Teen with her cane* Die ye ugly ol snake! *Random old lady has a phobia of snakes* 00:29:43 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:15 I AM THE NIGHT 00:30:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:30:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:21 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:30:23 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:34 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:30:35 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:41 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 00:30:47 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:52 I AM THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE 00:30:54 yay I won 00:30:55 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:30:56 *is the same one that tricked Adam and Eve* 00:30:57 I AM BATSKAR 00:30:59 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:02 *jk* 00:31:05 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:31:11 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:31:17 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:32:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:58 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:33:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:33:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:14 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:24 Sil: *she combs Lumina's hair* 00:33:36 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:58 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 00:34:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:34:24 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:33 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:34:38 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:39 /me puts on epic head band* 00:34:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:27 /me gives Skar a million gold stickers and smiley stickers for an awesome and epic head band 00:35:41 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:52 cx 00:36:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:36:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:53 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:58 hi 00:37:27 hi caring *hugs her happily* 00:38:00 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:38:02 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:09 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:38:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:39:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:10 back 00:40:12 hi 00:40:21 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:21 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:40:24 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:28 hey caring 00:40:30 /me stands in front of lumina* 00:41:08 oh and lumi did you get my pm? 00:41:12 Sil: *she jumpscare hugs Skar as Mangle* 00:41:15 why am i standing here 00:41:34 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:41:36 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:41:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:58 i was afk,peepers. sorry,yknow? 00:42:06 Cuddles:OxX t stand there? 00:42:07 Its ok 00:42:25 *picks cuddles an shoots cuddles an arrowee* 00:42:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:42:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:56 Cuddles:OxX *appears on skars shoulder like a ninja* 00:43:00 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:43:02 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:14 ;o 00:43:18 >:( 00:43:31 *load cuddles into a cannon a shoots her out* 00:43:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:43:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:12 Cuddles:OxX *appears on skars head* demons can do as they wish 00:44:49 if you can do as you wish,then why cant you swim 00:45:06 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:45:08 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:09 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:45:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:19 Sil: *she jumpscares Lumina after jumping out a vent as Mangle* 00:45:44 an dus cuddle brain is mush,i win 00:45:59 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:46:02 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:46:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:07 Cuddles:OxX i ate the devils fruit.remember 00:47:21 oh yeah 00:47:45 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:06 Cuddles:OXX so even if i wanted to i cant swim 00:48:38 jj come back to me 00:48:44 *pets cuddles* 00:49:07 Sil: Didn't my dad try teaching Roberta to swim? And failed? 00:49:17 Cuddles:QxX i miss my ability to swim 00:49:24 i dont 00:49:30 Roberta: robert failed badly at it 00:49:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:09 Well sorry forgetting you where having some "Neko time" when I was trying to teach you to swim. 00:50:41 JJ heard Skar's post to come on chat.... *faints* 00:51:07 /me pokes Roberta with stick then runs off* 00:51:38 Roberta:*blushes bright red and looks away from robert* was not 00:51:57 Mimi: Awww, you are so cute when you blush. 00:52:03 its so hot in my house 00:52:22 Peepers 00:52:26 I have a solution 00:52:39 Pour cold water in a bottle and stick inside my shirt? 00:52:39 Open up all the windows in the house 00:52:40 *plays the song "It's Getting Hot In Here"* 00:52:52 And that I guess 00:52:53 when its pitch black outside Lol 00:52:55 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:52:58 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:59 XD 00:53:36 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:53:42 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:56 im laughing at Ampharos's sprite animation 00:54:08 it looks like Ampharous is yelling "go away we dont need you" 00:54:10 Suddenly pineapples. 00:55:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:55:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:32 Mimi: *she kidnaps Roberta and ties her up with yawn* 00:57:03 /me watchs jj like a hawk* 00:57:33 *poses for Skar* ;) 00:57:48 Sil: *she gives Skar a camera* 00:58:05 *watches harder,does not blink* 00:58:11 Namine: luuunch tiiime <3 *breaks through the window while riding a vespa* 00:58:47 Mimi: *she smiles and carries Roberta to their bedroom, rolls some yawn in front of Lumina* 00:59:48 yarn? *picks it up * 01:00:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:00:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:32 *I chuckle* I remember teasing you with balls of yawn. 01:01:59 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:02:02 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:03 *I roll five balls of yawn past Lumina* 01:04:11 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:04:13 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:09 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:05:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:20 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:06:23 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:07:00 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:49 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:18 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:19 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 01:08:20 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:26 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:34 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:45 Back 01:08:52 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:08:55 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:57 wb kid 01:09:03 Hey 01:09:30 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:32 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:07 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:10:11 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:23 well he end up as death the adult? 01:10:31 *I roll some balls of yawn at Lumina* Here kitty kitty. 01:11:15 What do you mean adult 01:11:18 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:24 XD 01:11:27 Skar 01:11:29 hahah 01:12:04 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:12 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:12:14 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:20 Sil: 8she rolls a ball of yawn at Caring* 01:12:34 Random Woman: Aww kid is so adorablez 01:12:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:12:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:50 Bill:*floats besides skar dancing to bill nye the science guy* 01:13:23 How am I adorable... 01:14:40 Sil: *she ties Kid to Lumina with balls of yawn* 01:15:15 *appears on the roof of my house perfectly fine* 01:15:35 *doesnt move cause I make myself heavy* 01:15:56 Random Woman: Because you are 01:15:56 Brb again dinner 01:16:04 Sil: *she puts a pair of Neko ears on Lumina's head* 01:16:32 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 01:18:16 WHAT TIME IS IT 01:18:23 HAMMER TIME 01:18:59 *slams Peeper with The Thunder Pan* I trained for this day. 01:20:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:20:57 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:09 Sil: *she cuddles Lumina* Mine! 01:22:26 And remember kids, beware Robert wielding Thunder Pans. 01:22:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:05 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:24:08 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:13 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:26:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:51 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:26:53 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:27 night everyone 01:29:27 skar nu forget sans! D: 01:29:41 how could i forgot 01:29:45 *picks up sans* 01:29:49 Sil: Dream of JJ. 01:29:55 x3 01:30:03 bye sexy 01:30:39 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:30:44 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:31:15 sweet nightmares,skar 01:31:30 i must go too 01:31:36 its laye 01:31:47 bye my beauties~!! 01:31:52 Sil: Dream of Skar. 01:31:57 seeya jj 01:31:59 alway <3s 01:32:08 Cuddles:OxX 01:32:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:32:43 Mimi: *she tickles Roberta* 01:33:25 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:33:28 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:41 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:33:46 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:17 ah sorry i here 01:39:51 Sil: *she rolls balls of yawn past Caring* 01:40:36 wow that's a big ball of yarn 01:40:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQHc0J31RcQ 01:41:23 Sil: *she tries Caring up with yawn* 01:42:37 er 01:43:37 Sil: Sis captured. 01:53:47 :D 01:53:57 *Gives Sil a cookie* 01:54:05 umm am i a pokemon n ow? 01:54:51 Sil: Maybe. *she smiles* 01:57:54 Mimi: *she tickles Roberta* 02:00:31 *roar* 02:02:06 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:02:18 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:41 Sil: *she licks Carings neck* 02:04:57 what the? 02:06:52 * a waterfall soaks caring * 02:07:42 Sil: *she ties Teen up with yawn* 02:08:48 *breaks out of it and vanishes* 02:09:00 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:09:08 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:16 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:10:16 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:28 Sil: *she rolls balls of yawn in front of Caring and unties her* 02:10:44 wow that was cool 02:11:15 Sil: *she nuzzles your neck* 02:11:36 * Carings neck 02:12:01 hey i no food i taste gross 02:13:47 Sil: Meh. *she rolls balls of yawn past Caring* 02:19:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:20:03 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:20:06 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:07 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:22:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:45 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:23:48 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:39 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:25:41 *I roll a pink ball of yawn past Lumina* 02:25:42 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:08 grrr 02:29:28 fried chicken 02:30:18 Sil: *she dangles some yawn in front of Caring* 02:35:50 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:35:52 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:28 *swats at it* 02:39:40 Sil: *she giggles* 02:41:06 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:41:09 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:30 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:34 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:03 Hey 02:43:18 I'm gonna turn in. *grabs one of Lumina's pillows and heads to bed* 02:43:20 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:28 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:43:30 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:26 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 02:45:48 -!- Death the Kid 101 has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:47:10 *sits on the floor looking up* 02:47:54 -!- Death the Kid 101 has left Special:Chat. 02:53:48 roar 02:57:11 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 02:57:14 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:32 gows everyone? 03:14:58 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 03:15:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:15:14 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:31 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 03:18:35 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 03:18:37 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:41 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 03:21:41 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 03:25:03 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:44:44 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:44:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:47:21 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:47:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 2015 11 21